Atropos
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Atropos was the Sister of Fate who ended mortal's lives by cutting their thread of life. She is the most known sister, due to her job. Atropos was the smallest in stature, but the oldest and some believe, more powerful and cruel. Once those ends are cut by her razor sharp scissors , it is impossible to tie them back together. God of War II Atropos is the oldest Sister of Fate. Perhaps the cruelest of the sisters, she has the power to alter the histories of anyone she chooses. After Kratos defeats Lahkesis, who refuses to help him, Atropos reveals herself as she grabs Kratos and uses the mirrors to bring him to the past, where he battled Ares. On top of the Blade of the Gods, the sword that allowed Kratos to kill Ares, Atropos attempted to change Kratos' fate by destroying the sword. Atropos battled Kratos and was eventually defeated, and left trapped in the past. When Lahkesis attacked once again, Atropos was partially freed from her mirror prison. However, the two sisters were not able to kill Kratos, who used the Amulet of the Fates to give himself enough time to beat Atropos back into the mirror. Kratos then proceeded to shatter it, leaving Atropos unable to help her sister for a time. In the end, Kratos defeated both Atropos and Lahkesis at once when the former attempted to hold him still, only for Kratos to escape and trick Lahkesis into stabbing Atropos instead. Kratos then used the sisters' last inter-dimensional mirror to trap them inside before shattering it, erasing them from existence. Powers and Abilities Atropos has complete control over destiny and time and is Immortal and have superhuman conditions, like her sisters. She also has the power of flight as well as the ability to project green energy as a homing orb or as a powerful beam. As one of the Sisters of Fate, she has the ability to end anyone's life at a will. Her hands are betaloned monstrosities, which can cause great damage to anyone who strays too close, and are used for cutting the threads of fate. Trivia * Atropos is lying on the Blade of the Gods when Kratos beats her, yet when the past incarnation of Kratos takes the sword, he doesn't seem to notice her lying on it. On the other hand, Kratos' past self was probably more concerned with fighting Ares, so his failure to spot Atropos may not be too surprising. Yet another possibility is that, the future Kratos and Atropos were simultaneously existing in that time, while at the same time not, with no one aware of their presence in the battle. * If Kratos doesn't succeed in preventing Atropos from breaking the sword, the sword breaks and a unique cutscene is presented, in which the present Kratos falls to the sea, Ares impales the past one with his sword, and both of them die. This video can then be seen in the Treasures Menu. **There are some differences between the old fight with Ares and the cutscene: ***In the old battle, Ares was going to slice Kratos from above, but in the cutscene, Ares stabs him from the back. ***Kratos's skin color is paler in the cutscene than to the battle. * Unlike Lahkesis, Atropos does not use a staff to channel her power. * When fighting Atropos, the Kratos in the background has the scar on his stomach that was created when Zeus stabbed him with the Blade of Olympus, this is most probably a mistake made by the developers. Gallery Atropos 1.png Atropos 10.png Atropos 4.png Atropos 5.png Atropos 6.png Atropos 8.png Atropos 9.png atropos 1.jpg atropos2.jpg Atropos 2.jpg atropos3.jpg Atropos 2-1.jpg Atropos 3.jpg Atropos21.jpg Atropos 4.jpg Video thumb|200px|left Related Pages * Sisters of Fate * Lahkesis * Clotho Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Gods Category:Enemies Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:Protogenoi